Saber of Black (Fate/Legacies- Siegfried)
Profile Identity Saber's True Name is Siegfried (ジークフリート, Jīkufurīto?), the Dragon-Blooded Knight (竜血の騎士, Ryūketsu no Kishi?) and the "Dragon Slayer" who defeated the evil dragon Fafnir with the holy sword Balmung in hand. He is a great national hero of Germany that has many different depictions in the various legends attributed to him. His most famous role is his introductory appearance in the German epic poem of the Middle Ages, the "Nibelungenlied", portrayed as its main character. He is a character in a tragedy that had spread throughout Europe concerning dragon slaying and the Rhinegold, and his character became established with the ancient epic "Nibelungenlied". However, Siegfried is actually not the main character of the "Nibelungenlied". The real main character is his wife Kriemhild, and this epic is the tale of the most terrible revenge brought upon by her despair and hatred. Siegfried’s legend came into existence around the 5~6th Century and had spread to many lands. At nearly the same time as the “''Nibelungenlied''”, the story of the hero Sigurd, the "Völsunga saga", came into existence. Wagner's opera "Der Ring des Nibelungen" is a masterpiece work that compiles these legends together. Although Siegfried and Sigurd possesses the same origin, they are two different existences. Legend Siegfried was born a prince of a noble lineage in The Netherlands. He wields the precious sword Balmung which he received from the Nibelungen family, and has been in battles ever since he was a young man, having faced and fought in many campaigns and several adventures. After the accumulation of the endings of his many adventures, where in the process, he obtained the demonic sword Balmung and an overcoat that makes one disappear and hides one's figure, Siegfried's most well known feat was being crowned a "Dragon Slayer" by battling the evil dragon Fafnir for the treasure of the Nibelungen family and finally defeating and killing him with his holy sword. He then bathed and drank drops of the Dragon Kind's blood, and Siegfried became an invulnerable existence by obtaining an invincible body from his victory over Fafnir where he would no longer receive even a single wound on the battlefield. But when he bathed in the dragon's blood, a single linden tree leaf happened to stick to his back, making it his one weak point that would bring about his irrevocable death. However, most of those heroic battles went untold... As such, the details of Siegfried's adventures, including the felling of the evil dragon Fafnir and the obtaining of the demonic sword Balmung, are just told of as hearsay by the characters, and were not actually showed. Then, Siegfried heard rumors of the beautiful Kriemhild, the princess of Burgundy, and proposed to her...54 And so, the tragedy began. Adding to the growing ranks of the Burgundians, Siegfried brought them many victories and married Kriemhild, sister of the Burgundian king, accessing the throne of The Netherlands. However, a shadow was cast on such flamboyant glory around the time he got married with Kriemhild. His brother-in-law, the Burgundian king, loved a certain woman, the queen of Iceland, Brünnhilde. He requested Siegfried to help him to seek her affection and so, it was settled by having the hero embrace that woman as his proxy. It may not have been a crime, but it wasn’t a behavior that should be praised either and it was a request that ended up coming back to him as punishment. Death After the trickery, the Burgundian king was able to marry the queen of Iceland, Brünnhilde. Due to knowledge of this trickery spreading around, the hero wounded the woman’s honor and pride. And she wasn’t an ordinary woman, but the queen of a country. As a result of granting the wishes of his brother-in-law, Kriemhild and the wife of his brother-in-law, Brünnhilde, got into a conflict and wounded each other's honor, a collision between them becoming inevitable. Siegfried was cornered into a situation where he had no choice but to die in order to prevent a fight, and he once more granted everyone's wish. He had always answered to people's expectation, but what was wished from him in the end was his own death. He thought that it would be resolved if he, the cause of it all, died. As a result, he sensed that it would cause a terrible conflict, so he spoke to Hagen who was once called a friend and in the past exchanged cups of brotherhood with. "Ah, the situation is beyond my control. Hagen, I am invincible and so have never once been wounded by you. But even so, if I don’t have you kill me…" Siegfried Speaking To Hagen Without spending in any significant degree the Rhinegold, Siegfried entrusted his best friend his only weakness. The man who was once his friend granted the hero’s wish. He tenaciously searched and found out the hero’s weak point, crafted a plan knowing fully well that it was a cowardly act, and aimed for the hero’s back as he drank water. Even while knowing that, the hero stopped himself from resisting. He was assassinated by a vassal of the Burgundians who struck him on his weak point. Without leaving behind any unseemly figure or stupidity, the hero died as a tragic hero who received a sneak attack due to trickery. His former friend became widely known as a rare villain who had killed the hero through foul play. From Siegfried's point of view, it was the best way to solve the antagonism between Kriemhild and Brünnhilde, but he committed a fatal mistake. Siegfried had surmounted every field of battle without a single defeat, until losing his life at the blade of betrayal striking him in his back. In the end, it called forth even more tragedy, so it seems the curse of the Rheingold took effect perfectly. This connects to the revenge tragedy of his wife Kriemhild for the murder of her husband in the later half of the tale. Kriemhild loved him so much that she didn't mind selling her own soul to the devil if it was to get revenge for her husband's death. Her hatred wasn't pointed only to the killer Hagen, but also to her own brother Gunther. And then, Kriemhild herself, trapped in her hatred, is defeated by a chivalrous attack. Furthermore, the sword Kriemhild used to kill Hagen was Siegfried's beloved Balmung, so there are people that said that after twists and turns, Siegfried could get his revenge. However, it is also certain that Siegfried and Hagen had been friends that shared their wine and dreams. With him possessing the noble lineage of royalty, being known for his various adventures and heroic tales, and having met a tragic end, there are few heroes who are as heroic as him. But it is precisely because he is such a heroic hero that he was unconsciously burdened by binds. A hero acts out of the supplications of the people, and therefore should not act without being asked. This is because a hero is such a being. Because they possess overwhelmingly immense power, they must not act out of their own will and try to grant their own wish. A hero is a being that fulfills the wishes of others, and must not ever tread any further than that. Appearance A man of tall stature with long silver-grey hair, tanned-colored skin and a slender yet muscular build, Siegfried is noted to be very handsome. Due to having bathed in Fafnirs blood after slaying the dragon, the majority of his body is covered in dragon scales His body was encased in radiant silver woven plate armor. He carries his Phantasmal Greatsword, Balmung, on his back. His exposing skin was dyed brown with the blood of a dragon. That skin was composed of dragon scales that wouldn’t be wounded by any blade or spell... All except for a single part in the middle of his back. His tall stature, slender body and tanned-colored skin are proof of him having been soaked in the blood of a dragon. Personality Relationships Masters Takashi Servants Sigurd Lilith Role Abilities Quotes Trivia Category:Servants